Two of a Kind
by burning-out-fast
Summary: hiei gets a new partner but what happens why they start to grow closer?? and as they say the past always come back to haunt you!! hiei/oc it's better then it sounds i think
1. welcome Tani Satsuki

Disclaimer :umm I don't own yyh I would like to though Ummm yeah this is my story pls read it  
Chapter 1 Mondays  
  
Tani's *POV*  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEP*crash*  
  
I was brought out of my abnormal dream by the sound of my alarm clock. As usual I backhanded it into the black wall.  
  
It was Monday I hate Monday. I waded through the empty food containers, Dirty clothes and books. I made it over to the black hole I called a closet and searched through the pile of wearable clothes finally finding my favorite black tank top with silver kanji on the front and the word pyro on the back and black loose bondage pants that I had wrote random stuff on. I grabbed some black undergarments and went to my bathroom.  
  
I turned on the shower as hot as it would go. Stripping out of my black sports bra and loose short shorts then hopped into the shower when I got out the room was full of steam just the way I liked it walking to the mirror I wiped a space clear. What I saw was a site that could stop hell.  
  
A girl about 18 with pointy ears and a rounded face stared at me her eyes were large and almond shaped. They were the color of dying embers. Her face was framed by short multicolored hair it was rough and sort of spiky and uneven. It only came past her ears and her bangs were a little shorter. Her hair was a mix of reds. Her canines and nails were slightly longer and sharper then a normal human. Her complexion was pale. All this set against the black tiles and black light of the bathroom. And that was me that was what I had to look at all the time.  
  
Pulling on my clothes and a pair of black gloves that came up to my elbows, I headed out of my black apartment. Past my black bed with silver kanji written on it and the black silk bed spread past the black walls covered in silver and gold spray painted designs and words. Before I left I picked up 20 of my daggers 4 I put around in wrist sheaths. I put 2 in each of my combat boot tops and 1 in the heel and one in the toe of the 2 inches boots. One she stuck in a sheath on her back and the rest were put in different sheathes all over her body. Pulling her black bag like purse thing, I finally left heading off toward a portal to the spirit world for my new assignment.  
  
Hiei's *POV* 'Damn, what could Koenma want' I thought as he trudged toward Koenmas office. I was so busy with my silent rant that I didn't notice the new ki in Koenmas office when I entered.  
  
"Good Hiei your hear" Koenma said.  
  
I just glared at him.  
  
"Well I would like you to meet your new partner Tani Satzouki." He said gesturing to the shadows.  
  
Out stepped a girl only about his height with eyes like a glowing coal and hair the color of the red part of fire. She was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of strange black pants with a pair of high black gloves. It was almost unnoticeable but their were hidden daggers every where.  
  
I found it hard to think straight she was then essence of deadly beauty. She looked him straight in the eyes her eyes flashed from a glowing coal to a dancing flame and her hair changed from a mix of reds to a searing blue and white just like a candle.  
  
"I don't need a partner" she said to Koenma not taking her eyes off of me.  
  
"Well you have one so deal" he said then turned back to his papers and started to stamp again.  
  
"Both of you go to the makia and work and training as a pair I will send for you in a week." He said not even looking up. A portal opened and I knowing their was no point in arguing jumped through. She followed through and it closed behind us.  
  
"So you the famous Hiei" Tani said in a calm and sarcastic voice.  
Ok umm if u like it review pls thanks 


	2. kids?

Umm heres my next chappy Chapter 2  
  
Fight and secrets  
  
~ ~ ~Tani's*POV*~ ~ ~  
  
Out of my bag I pulled a smoke. I snapped my fingers and I flame ignited on my thumb. I lite my cigarette and took a long draw off of it.  
  
"I don't need a partner" he stated looking past me as if he was so far above me that he didn't need to look at me when he was talking.  
  
"Same here" I said taking another long drag on my cigarette.  
  
Hiei looked me up and down and snorted "you wouldn't last one minute against me" 'yes this had to be the famous, egotistical, assholish, Jerk, Hiei.  
  
~ ~ ~ Hiei's *POV* ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'll take you anywhere and time," she said her eyes had turned the color of a glowing ember and her hair had turned the siring white blue of the heart of a fire. She had dropped her cigarette and had pulled out to daggers. You could almost feel the heat.  
  
"Here, now" I stated. Pulling off my cloak I got into a fighting stance with my hand on the hilt of my katanna. I could take her she was so tiny even shorter then me and well portioned  
  
And so beautiful she could make hell born hotter  
  
Where the hell did that come from! Never mind.  
  
~ ~ ~ Regular *POV* ~ ~ ~  
  
the fight began with Hiei blurring out and coming in behind her. Tani just had time to put up a shield of fire. He bounced off and jumped back. As he landed Tani throw one of her daggers at his sword arm, his right arm, while drawing another one. The dagger hit true making a deep gash across his bicep. Hiei made a soft grunt at the pain and switched his sword to his left hand.  
  
Hiei came in again and blurred out reappearing behind her again she put up her wall to block him. He bounced off again but this time jumped to the side. He slashed towards her stomach and only a quick block with her dagger stopped the sword from slicing through her body. It still made a deep gash in her stomach .  
  
and so the battle continued for a while neither gaining the upper hand. Soon they were both covered in minor and major cuts. Hiei was beginning to get tired and he was losing more blood then he liked. Tani was in no better shape. She stood in a defensive stance waiting for her chance to get him, He flited around her looking for an opening.  
  
"Mommy" two little kids yelled as the came running forward. Their was a boy and a girl and they both looked about 7. The girl had long hair that looked like spun moon beams. She wore loss black pants with random patches on them and a stretchy black tank top her hair fell midway down her back and was kept out of his face by a black bandana. She had innocent face with clear blue eyes. The boy was the spitting image of his mother. Same eyes, same hair that had turned white and blue from anger. He wore clothes like his sisters except he wore a black tank top like Hiei's.  
  
tani spun around turning her back on Hiei. He saw his opportunity. Darting in he stabbed Tani in the back, his sword tip came out of her chest. Before he could think he had continued the attack with a series of cuts leaving deep gashes all across her back.  
  
The kids stopped for a moment as they watched their mother drop to her knees. They then rushed forward to stand between their mother and this horrible man.  
  
Hiei just stared at his sword that was dripping blood. He had thought she would move. Each child pulled out a weapen and got into fighting stance. the girl had a black crystal staff , the boy a katanna. A swirling black and white mist formed around them. They would protect their mother till death.  
  
"Shorin, Tiera stand down" Tani barked out. As she stood up. Their was a large red stain on the ground and blood was dripping off her.  
  
"MOM, he stabbed you your injured let us take him" argued Tiera keeping her eyes locked on Hiei.  
  
"I said stand DOWN, now stand back" tani yelled at her kids  
  
They slowly put the weapens away and turned to face their mother. The mist disappeared.  
  
"You do not argue with me ever on the battle field. Ever" she said as her children dropped their heads. Tani stepped around Shorin and Tiera to stand in front of Hiei. A trail of bloody footsteps followed her.  
  
"Hiei thank you for the battle" she said bowing. She then looked him square in the eye.  
  
"next time I'll beat you" she said smirking and straitening up.  
  
~ ~ ~Tani's *POV* ~ ~ ~ the pain was almost unbearable. I had been surprise when my kids ran up Raku was suppose to be watching them. When I find her im going to beat the shit out of her, But right then all I wanted was to pass out. I couldn't though no one could see me be weak. Not my kids and especially not my new partner. He had s light smirk on his face. I had to admit he was really hot, all scratched and bleeding from are fight like he was. Their was one cut coming across his check that made himm look wilder and dangerous in the sexiest of ways.  
  
Wait did I really just think that well what ever he makes me feel happy  
  
I half smiled at him it was rare for me I hardly ever even look happy.  
  
~ ~ ~ Hiei's *POV* ~ ~ ~ God she was beautiful. With the little smile on her face I couldn't help but smile to. She turned back to face her children. They were standing their looking utterly confused.  
  
She turned towards me swaying slightly  
  
"Hiei would you mined horribly, catching me?"  
  
with that she fel I of course caught her and cradled her bridle style in my arms. All the while her kids looked on totally confused.  
  
I just noticed the amount of her blood on the ground and soaked into her shirt. She was still conscious but just barely.  
  
Another demon had walked into the clearing. She had long dark brown hair and wore a plain black dress. She stood behind the children with a hand on their shoulders.  
  
~ ~ ~ normal*POV* ~ ~ ~  
  
"and who may I ask are you and why are you carrying my best friend" Raku asked as she looked at Hiei.  
  
"Raku shut up" Tani said and started coughing a little blood came up. "This is my new partner Hiei. We were sparing and I messed up and he stabbed me and stuff. Weren't you supposed to be watching Shorin and Tiera?"  
  
"your so stupid letting yourself be stabbed" Raku said not really concerned for her friend seeing as how she had been through worse,  
  
"Hn" Hiei said interrupting their conversation.  
  
"umm Hiei this is Raku my bestfrind and also babysitter." She said her eyes were drooping .  
  
"come on Hiei lets get sleeping beauty to my camp." Raku suggested as she started to walk away. Hiei followed. 


End file.
